Twisted Smiles
by AreYouMAD
Summary: Akahana is someone who is just trying to get by and survive in this world. She has two chara eggs, parents who get a laugh or two from beating her, all alone with no friends, and a job at easter. what will happen to her? IkutoXOc not good with summaries! Read and Review Please! (p.s. this is a re write of my other story Catch Me if You Can)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! **

**so heres the deal! this is the re written version of my story Catch me if You Can. it is the same story same characters same basic story line. its just re written in a better way with more detail and a few changes here and there! if you don't like it let me know but if you do then awesome! please read and review! I would really really like to know everyones opinions! please and thankyou! **

**~AreYouMAD**

* * *

"Hn." So this is the place huh. A large building loomed over me containing many floors and many secrets. The sign said 'Easter'.

'Easter' huh, strange name for a company.

A few weeks ago my family had just moved to the area and after that my parents had decided that I should get a job and had set up a meeting with the company's head. I did some digging around prior to find out just why my parents believed this was a good idea. Turns out this company has its hands in just about everything all over the world. The main reason my parents want me here is because it's also a major talent agency and assumed I could put my piano skills to use.

But aside from all of that, I discovered more to the company. Thanks to my amazing hacking skills I stumbled upon something that I'm positive I wasn't supposed to. And that is the only reason I am more than willing to show up today. I want more information on what's going on behind the closed doors.

I made my way up the steps and walked into the lobby where I was met with the receptionist. She looked up and eyed me up and down, judging me. She gave me this look that said, just another girl who thinks she has talent. She proceeded with saying, "How may I help you?"

I replied by saying, "I have a meeting with the director."

That got her attention and she snapped her full attention to me, "You're the three o'clock? Ms. Tsukino?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" I asked her. I suppose it was hard for her to believe that someone like me had a meeting with the director of such a huge company; after all I was only sixteen.

"N-no, his office is on the 23rd floor, straight down the hall on left." She stuttered.

I smirked at her and made my way to the director's office. I softly knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'come in' respond. I quietly walked in and saw an elderly man with a grumpy look on his face going through paperwork at his desk. I shifted my gaze over to someone standing in the shadows trying to conceal himself, but I could see him perfectly. He was about seventeen or so with midnight blue hair that fell on his face hiding his equally blue eyes. I recognized the school uniform he was wearing. It was the male version of the one I had picked up this morning; I was supposed to start at my new school next week.

"Ah, you must be Tsukino-san," said the old man, "I've been looking forward to our meeting. Your parents were very persuasive on the phone, almost as if they were trying to sell me something." He chuckled at the last part.

"Well that is what they do for a living." I smiled.

"Come, have a seat and we shall get to know one another."

I did as he requested while he pulled out a file with my name written on it.

"So tell me about yourself. How old are you? Do you have any siblings?"

"I'm sixteen and no, I don't have any siblings. My parents had both agreed that one child was enough." That got him to smile.

"Your parents informed me that you all had just moved here, is that correct?"

"Yes, I'll be starting school next week."

"Hm, what school will that be?" he asked.

"Same one as him." I said looking over to the boy. He had been staring daggers at me since I walked in.

"Oh, do you know Ikuto?" The director asked now intrigued.

"No, but I do recognize the uniform he's wearing."

What sort of things to you like to do? Your parents had told me that you have quite a talent playing the piano."

"Yes the piano is my strong suit. I also do photography and take boxing in my free time."

"Oh that's quite interesting indeed. I do have just a few more questions, do you by any chance, know about shugo charas?"

I smirked; this was the dirt I found on Easter. They knew all about the shugo chara world and the Embryo; a powerful egg that is said to be able to grant any one wish. What I had found about Easter is that they were using minors to find and catch it. "Well sir, it just so happens that I have two shugo charas." I then handed him an envelope filled with all of the research I had done.

He looked it over with surprise and the said, "Well then my dear, welcome to Easter."

* * *

**so there you have it! please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! **

**Alright guys! Here's chapter Two! Sorry I took over a week to upload it, I was busy and there were a few times the internet went out due to bad weather. I hope I did okay rewriting this part of the story. I also came up with lots of awesome ideas for the rest of the story. I'm super excited! Please Read and Review! **

**And I'm serious! I really want to know what you guys think!**

**Please and thank you!**

**~AreYouMAD**

* * *

Note*: _Flashback_

Chapter 2-

It had been about a week since my meeting with the director of Easter and it was also my first day of school. But lucky me, someone had been stupid enough to blow up an oven in one of the culinary classes therefore declaring school closed for the day. I had decided to wander around for a little while and stumbled upon a park where I am now currently lounging up in a nice fresh air of the park was very nice and the gentle breeze blowing through my long silvery white hair was soothing; the skies were clear and very blue like my eyes. Other than some chirping birds there wasn't much sound in this area of the park; overall, it was very peaceful here.

"Hey, Akki! It's really nice out here. We should come here more often!" my chara, Kichi had said happily while lying on my shoulder.

Kichi had hatched not too long ago actually. He is basically a tiny mad hatter, including the crazy personality. He wore a completely black outfit except for his white long coat, his hair was white and his eyes where mismatched in color; one red and one hazel. To complete his look was a white top hat with a black heart on it, which matched his egg. My other egg hadn't hatched yet and is currently resting on a key ring attached to my bag. The design on it was like Kichi's except that the colors where different; a fiery red colored egg with a black heart on it.

A ticking sound had started and I pulled out a pocket watch from my pocket. I held it up by the chain and looked it over as it twirled. It was golden with a diamond clover design on it.

_"Ah! Akki-Chan!" _

_I turned to see who had called out to me._

_"Do I know you?" I asked him. He looked awfully familiar but I couldn't place him._

_"Don't you remember me? You used to play with my nephew, Tadase." He replied with a smile._

_An image of a tiny blonde boy with big sparkling mahogany eyes and a pretty face popped into my head. "Oh! You mean Tada-kun! I remember now._ _Tsukasa-san." _

_Before my family had moved, we had lived down the street from the Hotori family. I used to play at their house with Tadase and his dog Betty all the time._

_"I'm so glad you remember. I haven't seen you since you were small, how have you been? Did you and your family move back recently?" he asked._

_"Yes, we finished moving in a few weeks ago. How have you been?" I replied._

_"Very good, thank you. How are your parents?" he continued._

_At the mention of my parents I slightly flinched, "Oh, um, their fine. They got promoted to be heads of the advertisement branch in a big company. That's why we moved back here." _

_ Tsukasa seemed to have noticed me flinch but didn't question it. "Here, I have something for you," he then pulled out a pocket watch, "it had told me that I would meet with someone from the past. I presume that someone is you."_

_I took it from his hand, "Um, thank you? But what do you mean 'it had told you'?" _

_"Don't worry, if you are indeed its true holder then I'm sure in time you will figure it out." And with that he said goodbye and left._

"What's that -nya?" I looked up and saw Yoru, a small blue cat chara.

"Yoru? Well if you're here then Ikuto isn't too far behind." I said with a bored tone.

"Yo." Speak of the devil. Ikuto had jumped up onto a tree branch next to mine. Over the past week since I met him, he has been popping up everywhere I went. At the grocery store, the gym where I go to box, cafés and even the street I live on. Talk about a major stalker, seriously doesn't this guy have a life?

I ignored him and looked back to Yoru who was eyeing the watch as it swung slightly back and forth in the breeze. "It's called the King's Watch."

"Hmm, why's it named that?" Yoru asked.

"Have you ever hear of Humpty Dumpty?" I questioned.

"No, but Ikuto-Nya has the Dumpty Key." He said with a toothy smile.

"Well there's a nursery rhyme that goes like this, Humpty Dumpty sat on the wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the kings' horses and all the kings' men couldn't put Humpty Dumpty together again." I said.

Kichi explained by saying, "The theory Akki and I came up with is that the key and the lock are named after Humpty Dumpty himself and the watch is named after the King."

Yoru nodded his head taking in the information then asked, "What's it do? It must be pretty powerful if it's related to the Dumpty Key and the Humpty Lock, right- Nya?"

"Well the way that Tsukasa-san was talking about it made me think that it tells the future in a way." I said unsure myself.

"Yeah, in the form of riddles." Kichi said enthusiastically.

I then remembered the other being next to me glaring daggers and decided to finally acknowledge him.

"If you're here to ask me about why I joined Easter again, then get lost. I've told you already I did it-" he cut me off.

"Because your parents told you too. Yes I know that part but what I don't know is why you dug up all of that information on their embryo research and still did it." He said it with a sarcastic tone but his eyes were very serious.

"None of your business." I stated and jumped down, landing gracefully.

He followed suit and landed in front of me, then moving swiftly and quickly pinned me to the tree. It didn't faze me in the slightest; instead I looked him in the eyes and said, "Move."

"Not until you tell me what I want to know." A mischievous glint flashed across his eyes and he leaned down close to my head and whispered seductively in my ear, "Or should I torture it out of you."

At those words my eyes widened and I reacted by stepping on his foot and kneeing him in the groin. He immediately released me and fell to the ground holding his crotch while letting out a pained moan. "Damn! What was that for? I was just kidding."

"For your own sake, I suggest you move when I tell you too." I said calmly and started walking away.

A few hours had passed and I was calmly sitting at a café sharing a piece of cake with Kichi. Then a melody had gone off in my pocket. I pulled out the watch and continued to listen as I watched it begin to open. The melody was creepy yet beautiful at the same time; it was hard to explain but it was very entrancing. When it was completely opened, words had appeared in a sort of holographic way.

"I guess this is what he meant, huh Kichi?" I said in a low voice.

"Yeah, but I can see the words too. Is it because I'm your shugo chara?" he asked while looking over my shoulder.

"Probably." I said and read the words out loud to myself, "A girl of pink who bears three, will the lock choose as its keep."

"Oh, let's go check it out Akki!" Kichi said while beginning to laugh, he was switching into his madness state; the other part of him that was rather insane and thought everything was funny. Kichi then did a chara change and a white top hat appeared on my head, then a gold and white cane appeared in my hand. I held the cane above my head and it changed into an umbrella that then lifted me off the ground and carried me away. I'm not sure how but I sort of just knew where it was I needed to go.

A construction site had come into view and a scream had come from the top of a building structure. As I got closer I could hear a girl yelling, "Wha- Ahhh how did I get up here? Huh? Wh- who are you? Eh? Cosplay cat guy? Hey what are you- get away from me!"

"Hmm? Cosplay cat guy? Oh, Ikuto must be here." I said beginning to giggle. The chara change had made my mind start to process almost everything as hilarious.

Just as I thought, he was at the top of a building structure with a girl who was making all the noise. I floated over to one of the metal bars behind Ikuto in a sitting position with my legs crossed.

That seemed to have made the girl freak out even more, "Eh? First I jump all the way up here, and then there's some cosplay cat guy harassing me, now there's a girl floating around on an umbrella? What's next? Me falling to my death? Wait! No, I don't like that idea." said the pink haired girl.

"Amu-Chan. Get a hold of yourself and calm down." said a small pink chara.

"Hehehehe. Oi, shut up. You make an awful lot of noise. It's giving me a head ach." I told her with a big smile.

"But it's not like you really have a head to hurt Akki." said Kichi.

"Hm, so true Kichi, after all I've already lost my head." I replied while busting out laughing.

My strange humor had gotten Ikuto's attention and he remembered the last time I had chara changed. I had laughed and mocked everything he said like a crazy person. "You and your madness." He said shaking his head "Come on lets go, I got what I need." He held up two eggs while walking towards me.

"Hehehehe. Silly Ikuto, the riddle never said anything about you taking those." I told him.

"Amu-Chan your eggs! You have to get them back!" said the pink chara.

"Give- Give me back my eggs you thief!" Amu said running towards Ikuto.

Caught off guard, he dropped them and then Amu turned to them and caught them in her hands, but then she fell. She started falling fast to the ground below, while her chara quickly took off after her. Ikuto and I only stood where we were and watched in surprise. I smirked and tried to stifle a giggle only to fail.

Ikuto heard me and gave me a curious look then said; "Are you happy she's falling to her dea-" he was cut off when the Humpty lock started glowing in Yoru's paws. "Eh? What's going on? -Nya."

Kichi and I only began another laughing fit as the Humpty lock took off from Yoru and towards Amu, then there was a blinding light so bright I toppled over and fell off the structure, "Akki!" both the charas and shouted. Ikuto had a look of surprise on his face and quickly jumped after me, when he got close enough he wrapped his arms around me and we landed on the ground with a soft landing. He looked at me to see if I was alright but I only closed my eyes and let a smile spread across my face, then started laughing.

"That was fun! We should do that again." I giggled.

"You're insane." Ikuto said with a sweat drop.

He set me down and we both turned towards the falling pink haired girl who was now wearing a pink cheerleader-like outfit. She hit the ground then jumped back up into the sky for a few more minutes till her outfit changed back to her school uniform, and was again falling to the ground.

Someone had then shouted "Holy Crown!" and a giant crown shaped bubble appeared. Amu had landed on it and was now being held bridle style by a short blonde kid who had the same school uniform as her, only in a boy version. I recognized his face instantly.

"Ah! Kiddy king." said Ikuto.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! You know it's against the rules to steal -" he stopped in mid-sentence noticing something. "It can't be."

"Yo! Long time no see, Tada-kun!" I said and walked over to him. I leaned down towards his face and gave him a small peck on his cheek then grinned at his expression.

"Ts- Tsukino-san?" he said with disbelief and a very bright red face.

"Yup. In the flesh but don't call me that. You used to call me Ki-chan, remember?" I said with a grin.

He opened his mouth to say something until the melody from before had interrupted him. I took the watch out, opened it, and looked at it with a grin while I read the words.

I leaned in closer to Tadase and whispered into his ear, "The next riddle is, 'A king, a queen, a jack, and ace, all who rule the cards. When a new card is added to the deck, a Trump-card or Joker, will it over throw or change the four?'"

I jumped back away from him and landed towards Ikuto. Then a wave of dizziness hit me and I fell over with Ikuto catching me. I felt so weak, as if all my energy had been drained away.

"Akki! Are you okay? Ikuto you need to take Akki somewhere where she can rest." Kichi said worriedly as Ikuto complied and picked me up.

He started to walk away from Tadase when he shouted, "Wait!"

Ikuto stopped and looked over his shoulder, "See ya later, Kiddy king." With that he jumped off and everything went black.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! **

**Please tell me what you think! **


End file.
